Truth or Dare: Randomness Addition
by AnimeMinion
Summary: Adopted from WolfHEARTSYami  Join Yami and Anime as they torture the Twilight cast and other special guests.
1. Prolouge

** A/N: I've always wanted to do this. And before anyone starts flaming me for copying WolfHEARTSYami, it's all good. I know her, and she let me adopt her story, including the fabulous Yami.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Twilight, oh, and I don't own Yahoo Translator**

_Truth or Dare: Randomness Addition_

First, there is darkness.

Then a bright light pierces through and envelops the room in a warm glow. In the middle of the room is a young man. He's tall-ish, with a pointy tri-colored hairstyle. This young man goes by the name of Yami.

With one hand on his leather clad hip, a roar of fan-girl screams pierce the air. He smirks at the cheers, clearly it brings him happiness to see that he is so loved among his fan base.

"Ladies and gentleman," he calmly says, "Welcome to Truth or Dare."

More applause. His smirks widens, exciting a number of fans, both male and female.

"Shall we begin?"

The audience chorus' a 'yes.'

"Alright." From his pocket, he calmly pulls a list. His eyes follow the writing and his smirk grows.

With a snort, he snaps his fingers; the rest of the room is illuminated, revealing the characters of the hit book series Twilight.

More screams erupt from the audience. Chants from different teams sound filling the room with the usual competition.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

"JACOB! JACOB!"

And then it begins.

"Shut the hell up! Edward is way better than Jacob," shouts one fan-girl.

"No Effin' way, dogs beat leeches AL-WAYS," shouts another.

"Ladies, please calm down," Yami tries, but his voice is lost in the crowd of insults flying between the two fans.

"Blood-SUCAH!"

"Bitch."

"You did not just go there."

"You KNOW I just went there."

And so on.

Yami sighs, "Calm down—"

But another fan interrupts, "SHUT UP YOU TRI-HAIRED FREAK!"

Yami's face forms a scowl, but he knows better than to get involved with the fan-girls.

Before the fight can get anymore thorough, a voice breaks through the crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

A face fills the screen behind Yami. He turns, his voice going weak, "W-WHY? Is that y-you? I thought you left." He begins to whimper like a wounded puppy.

"I DID LEAVE. BUT I HAVE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, SCREWS WITH MY YAMI."

The screen pans back to reveal a teenaged blonde. Her hands on her hips.

"WHO JUST INSULTED HIM? WHO IN THEIR WRONG MIND INSULTED MY YAMI?"

There's a shuffle in the crowd. No one responds.

"WELL?"

Nothing.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE."

Yami swivels to face his audience, "Please," he begs, "Someone please step forward."

Still no one dare says a thing.

Yami sighs, "I'll let you hug Edward."

Said vampire shivers. His eyes growing as big as saucers.

There's some whispering, and one voice softly raises above the others, "He's not worth it."

Edward scowls.

"HMMM?" The blonde crosses her arms, "I'M ONLY AN HOUR AWAY. JUST LET ME GET—"

"No!" Yami cuts in, "Ugh…I'll let you hug me…"

The audience wavers.

"…for a full two minutes."

And then, they explode.

"It was ME, YAMI! It was ME"

"No, don't listen to that dork, it was MEEEEEE, Yami!"

"NOOOOOO, it was ME! I want me some Pharaoh love."

Yami shivers, "C-calm down, remember w-whoever comes forth has to deal with h-her." He points up at the screen.

Arms crossed angrily, the blonde known as WolfHEARTSYami (WHY for short), gives a growl, "WHOEVER INSULTED HIM GETS THEIR EFFIN' ARMS TORN OFF."

The bickering stops instantly.

The blonde waits, "COME ON, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY."

Murmurs run through the crowd, but soon a young female is pushed forward.

The blonde takes one look at her and sighs.

"AGAIN ANIME?"

The young female, a green-eyed brunette, looks up at the screen. She nods once.

"WHY?" the blonde prods.

The brunette gives a small snort before answering, "Because he's not the REAL Yami."

A collection of groans erupts from the Twilight cast.

"Not this again," Carsile sighs.

"Not what again?" Jacob asks, his wolf ears perking up through his hair.

"The debate over Yami vs. Dark Yugi."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up Jacob."

"Oh, okay," replies the hybrid happily.

WHY sighs, uncrossing her arms, "Must we do this now?"

"Yes."

"Oh COME ON," growls Edward.

The brunette whips around, her index pointing accusingly at Edward, "Shut up Sparkie." A small blue light only described as "Authoress Powers" shoots from her fingers. A small flash, and the originally occupied seat is empty.

"MY LOVER," Bella howls, over-sized tears flowing from her eyes.

Anime sighs, "Just wait a second." The seat is suddenly filled with an oversized MLP (A/N: My Little Pony).

"What the hell is going on?" The MLP asks.

"That's what I would like to know," replies Carsile.

The rest of the cast nods.

The brunette looks up at WHY, "I don't feel like explaining."

WHY sighs, then says, "Sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"I need a sacrifice from My Little Pony World before I could send him there," the brunette interrupts. _Duh_ coats her tone.

MPL snorts, "Why me?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You were the one they sacrificed."

"Touché."

"Wait, wait," Bella interrupts, "You sent Edward, my (gay) Edward, to My Little Pony World?"

Anime cocks her head, "Uh, yes."

Bella gets up from her chair, "Why? They'll hurt him."

"Oh sit down, Bella." Alice says, "He's probably in heaven, let him have his fun."

"Yeah, Bella, let him have his fun," Anime taunts.

Bella sits down, arms crossed.

WHY sighs, "I have to go, are you sure you have this under control?"

"Def," Anime replies with a smile, "But he has to go." She points at Yami.

Yami pulls his newest copy of _Seventeen _away from his face, "Huh?"

"He comes with the package," WHY argues, "Take him or I'll take the whole Fanfiction back."

Before Anime can respond, a chorus of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"'s comes from the Twilight characters.

Emmett leaps off his chair, "Please don't leave me with her."

The other characters nod in agreement.

"There's no way Anime can be as bad WHY," Alice whispers.

"Def," Bella replies, "She needs to stay or we'll all die."

Alice smirks, "I think I have a solution."

Both Authoress's turn their attention to the fun-sized.

"Yes?" The two reply.

Alice gets up and strides over to Anime. She whispers quietly in her ear.

"Yes, I think that'll work," she smiles, as her fingers glow green.

Alice nods, then walks back to her seat.

"Yugi mauvais apparaissent," Anime whispers, waving her fingers.

A large explosion appears. As the smoke fades away, a short silhouette is seen.

"What the hell is going on?" bellows the silhouette.

Anime turns towards the audience, a smirk playing on her lips, "Ladies and gentleman, let the games begin."

_Until next time…_

**A/N: This probably wasn't the best chapter. I wanted to be more fun, but I had to get everything ready. Don't worry they'll all be more OOC next time.**

**So send in those Truths/and/or Dares. Also, who do you think the silhouette is?**

**Oh, btw, ****Yugi mauvais apparaissent means Dark/Evil Yugi appear. Or at least that's what Yahoo translator says it means. They wouldn't transfer it over to Japanese. :(**

**Flame or not, comment please :)**


	2. Arnold the Cokeacola ponehz

**A/N: This. Took. So. Long.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Last Time:_

_Alice nods, then walks back to her seat._

_"Yugi mauvais apparaissent," Anime whispers, waving her fingers._

_A large explosion appears. As the smoke fades away, a short silhouette is seen._

_"What the hell is going on?" bellows the silhouette._

_Anime turns towards the audience, a smirk playing on her lips, "Ladies and gentleman, let the games begin."_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

The silhouette sweeps his head from side to side. At the awe-struck fans; he stares, his eyes glowing a blood red. No one breathes a word; they just stare back at him. Inner fangirls and fangirls squeal in excitement, and many have to bite at their lips to keep from screaming out loud.

"Well," the figure demands, "What the_ hell _is going on?"

Anime gives a small moan, her smirk broadening, _Squeeeeee!_

Yami growls from behind her, "If someone doesn't censor him soon, I'm going to get fired."

Anime ignores his snarls and instead spreads her arms wide in greeting. It's hard for her to contain her excitement, as her inner fan-girl desperately tries to relay a message from her heart to her mind.

_Capture him_, she commands, _Capture him now. Keep him in your closet. He'll like it there._

Anime thinks of this as a good plan and is about to make a move, when Emmett shouts from his chair, "Who is he, Edward?"

Edward, of course, doesn't reply since he's still in the Shadow Realm/ My Little Pony World.

"Th-that's Dark Y-Yugi," Alice responds, unable to keep herself marveling at the figure's chest. _He has a freakin' six pack! Squeeeeee._

Jasper sighs, slipping deeper into his seat. The air around him turns sour and dark. Alice shifts away in disgust, "Stop it, Jasper."

Jaspar turns to face her, a look of utter betrayal on his face, "Shut up Alice."

Jacob echoes his protests, feeling he might as well get them in now, while they were flying, "Yeah, cork it, fun-size."

Alice turns to stare at the werewolf, "Shut it, Mongrel."

The figure glances they're way. Bella gapes, _He's almost as good as Yami! _She turns to face her 'stud muffin,' but the expression on his face reminds her of Chapter Two of WHY's Truth or Dare fic. The chapter, where Yami told her he only loved Yugi.

_But maybe, _Bella couldn't help wondering, _maybe, Dark Yugi will like me. _

She smirks; of course he would fall for her! Everyone (save Yami) fell for her Mary-Sueness. Bella shakes out her hair and gives Dark Yugi a suggestive smile. But, he ignores her.

_Damn it! My Mary-Sue powers are weakening!_

The figure turns away from Bella and instead looks at Anime, "Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

Anime shakes her head, "No, of course not! You're here, um, in Fanfiction!"

Dark Yugi cocks his head at Anime, "Why? How exactly did you send for me?"

"We sent for you so that you could help us do our Fanfic, which stars the Twilight Cast and Yami, but I didn't want Yami, but WHY did, so Alice said we should have both of you and—"

He holds up his hand to hush her, "Fine. What do you need me for?"

"Just to do the Fanfic for a couple of chapters or so…?"

He nods, "Then will you return me to my own time/place, or er—" Dark Yugi motions with his hands, trying to find a word.

"Fandom?" Alice supplies.

"Sure."

Anime gives a small nod and then squeals, "You'll stay?"

Dark Yugi nods once.

"Yes!" *Fist pump*

Emmett snorts from where he sits, "Wow, he's a lot more agreeable then Yami."

Before Yami can grunt in reply, WHY gives a small sigh, "So, we're set? Good. WHY out." The screen goes black, and Yami releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Dark Yugi turns his attention to the Twilight Cast, "So? What do we do here?"

"It'll take too long to explain, you'll catch on," responds Anime, "Now, onto the truths and dares!"

A collective sigh can be heard from the Twilight Cast.

Anime reaches into her back pocket and pulls out three slips of paper. "We received three comments from maximumride 123, OliviaAnnV, and yourfanficisawesomebtw! Would you like to read the dares Dark Yugi?"

"Alright," Dark Yugi takes the comments from Anime and reads, "maximumride 123 says, "Great start to it...Update soon! Oh and you should go to the reviews from the last one and use those dares and truths that haven't been used too...—and this random sign thingy?"

Anime leans over, "That's a smile face. And since you mentioned it maximumride 123, we used your dare from WHY's fic, with her permission of course." She pulls another paper from her pocket, "You should dare Bella to get a rare my little pony Edward doesn't have and hold it just out of his reach so we can watch him cry! XD!"

With a quick snap of her fingers, the MLP disappears, and Edward reoccupies his seat.

Edward glances around, "Huh? Whaaat?"

Anime gives a small giggle," Hey Mary- oh, er, Bella?"

The brunette looks up, "Yes?" Anime can't help, but notice her make-ups all smudged.

"We're you crying?"

"No." *Sniff*

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." *Soft wail*

"Are you still upset about Yami?"

"Possssibly," whimpered Bella.

"Would a hug from Edward make you feel better?"

Edward suddenly brightened, "Oh, love are, you—"

"No," replied Bella flatly.

Anime sighed.

"Would another chocolate chip cookie make you feel better?"

"Maybe."

"Would a super huge chocolate chip cookie make you feel better?"

"Yes."

With a small glow radiating from her fingers, a huge cookie appears out of thin air. With a quick snap the cookie falls, crushing Edward in the process.

"COOOOOKIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Bella screeches, doing a small Caramaldansen move in her honor of her sudden happiness. Then, like a lion stalking its prey she jumps, landing in the middle of the cookie, "MIIIIIIINE!"

"My spiiiine," moans Edward.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" deadpans Yami.

"They must be from the Shadow Realm. Surviving that weight is humanly impossible," mutters Dark Yugi, "Should they be destroyed?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Dark Yugi shrugs.

Yami growls, tugging hard on his hair, "Please don't shrug, it ignores the hell out of me."

Dark Yugi gives him a questioning look.

"Don't ask. Just quit shrugging."

"Come on," interrupts Anime, "Let's finish the dare! We're running out of time for today." She snaps her fingers, once, twice, and the cookie rolls off of Edward. Bella, who had gotten more than halfway through the cookie in the last three minutes, gave a disappointed whine.

"Bella, would you please show Edward your treasure."

Bella's expression of disappointment disappears, and her face becomes enlightened, "Of course! I almost forgot."

From her pocket she pulls out something shiny. Very, very shiny. Very, very Bella.

Anime had to squint to see the miniature pony figure. It was the color of rainbows and it smelled delicious. Bella bit down hard on the cotton candy mane.

"Tasty," she smiled.

The others watched in amazement as the pony's mane grew back in place.

"It's real cotton candy!" Bella continued, "But that's not the best part." She gave a small pull of the horse's tail and Coke a Cola spewed from its nostrils. "It's also a water and/or Coke-a-cola bottle! I call him Sparkie!"

"That's really disturbing," replied Esme.

"I second that notion," agreed Anime.

Edward just stared; he appeared, if I do risk saying it, dazzled. He mouthed a couple of un-readable words.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked, "What is it, girl?"

"Holy Shiii," Edward began.

"Watch it," retorted Yami, pointing a finger towards the 4kids monitor above their heads. The red light began to blink, indicating a swear about to be said.

"Siiiiny."

The light went green again.

"That's Arnold!"

Bella coked her head, "What?"

Edward got to his feet, "N-Number 563. Special edition Arnold." He pointed at Sparkie.

Bella wrapped her arms around Sparkie and pulled him close, "What are you talking about?"

"That's the only one, not in my collection! Love, please I'll die if you don't give it to me." Edward's hand went into prayer position as he knelt in front of his love, "Please?"

"Your already dead, Edward," reminded Dark Yugi coldly, but he couldn't but stare at horse either.

"G-go away! E-edward save me!" Bella stalked backwards, Sparkie pulled protectively against her.

"I'm already here, love."

"Oh, right."

Anime elbows Dark Yugi, "Next dare."

As she says this, Bella gives a small scream and begins to run off on top of her stead/wolf, Jacob.

"Cooome back, loooove!" Edward growls following them.

Dark Yugi watches longingly. Anime sighs, takes the cards from him, and says, "Go have fun!"

Dark Yugi brightens as he chases after the vampires and werewolf.

"Next dare," starts Anime, "Is from OliviaAnnV. She says; "Awesome-sauce. My dare is for Emmett to make-out with 50 fangirls and if he disagrees to do so, he goes to Pony-Land, and he can't play with the ponies. *Giggles* My truth would be to ask Bella if she enjoyed that kiss in Eclipse with Jacob. *Giggles* I know I would, but still, Edward is hotter than the mutt. -OliviaAnnV  
(I have an account, but I just don't feel like logging in. I love this story. Hope u update soon.)"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO PONEHZ!" cries Emmett, "I'll do it, I'll do it! Just let me play with the ponies."

Rosalie gives a growl.

"Oh shut up, Blondie," replies Bella.

Rosalie gives a larger, hungrier growl.

"Sorry Rose," whimpers Bella.

"Alright," smirks Anime With a wave of her fingers, fifty different fangirls are thrown from their seats onto the stage.

"OOOOOH Emmett!" they cry, their screams piercing everyone's ears.

"HAVE MY BABIEZ!"

"I WANNA BE WITH YOOOU FOREVAAAH!"

"EmmieDOODLE!"

"I'm a pony, wanna ride my saddle?" *suggestive smirk* (she actually was a pony, in case any of you were doubtful)

Emmett gives a smile, "Hello Ladies. Let's form a line and-"

Before he can respond, all fifty fangirls glomp him, covering him with smooches, hugs, and lovingz.

"I CAN HAS LOVINGZ NOW?" They all cry happily.

"Okay then," Anime nods, "Now the truth, Bella! Bella?"

"Still off running with Jacob, Edward, and Dark Yugi!"

"Oh, right. We'll get to that one later. Last we have yourfanficisawesomebtw," Anime giggles, "Your awesome too, by the way!"

The Twilight Cast groans.

"Shut up already, hellhound!" cries out Carsile.

"Stick a cork in it, Grandpa!" Anime fires back.

Carsile doesn't respond. Instead he stews in everyone's "you just got dissed, old man!" comments.

"Anyway," continues Anime, "They say, "Since I hate everything about the poorly written barely Fanfic standard drivel that is Twilight…"

"Hey!" growls the cast, save Aro.

"It was kinda bloody bull," he whispers to Jane in a British accent.

"Yes, yes, poppit," she agrees.

"And that's why I'm reading it's Fanfiction!" Anime reads.

"Suuuuuure!" Everyone replies.

"I dare all of the Twilight Cast to be murdered by the Chopman (Yugioh manga, LOOK HIM UP!)"

(Anime stops there, and with her hands on her hips, retorts, "I have the Yugioh manga, thank you very much!")

A shutter goes through the Twilight cast and its fans.

"MY JAKEY-BOO!" calls out on male-fan.

"MY EDDIE!" cries another.

"CAAAAAR-LYLLLLLLEEEE!" screeches the only female who seems to care.

Everyone else just kinda shuffles around.

"Well, it's a dare," snorts Anime, "But they can't die, then there would be no show. But you can fend off the Twi-hards."

With a glisten of her fingers, the Chopman followed by yourfanficisawesomebtw appear in the middle of the stage. Yourfanficis awesomebtw pulls outs a sword, ready to fend themselves off against the Twi-hards—all three of them.

They come at her fast, and soon she is only a pile of bones.

The Chopman readies his axe. Rosalie captures Alice by the arm and throws her at him. Just as he's about to swing his axe, Anime cuts in, "Remember, brutally injured, not slaughtered."

The Chopman sighs, puts away his axe, and pulls out a plush hammer.

"Say 'Ow," he tells Alice, then swings down on her knee.

"Ow-?"

"Make it more convincing."

"Owowowoow! The pain! THE BLOOD-LUST PAIN! I'm DYING! Oh, I'm SHRINKING, MELTING, DYING!"

The red 4kids alarm begins to blink above their heads.

The Chopman stares at her, "Too convincing."

The light goes green once again.

Anime snorts, "Alright! That's it for this chapter! More Truths and/or Dares please! See you next time!"

**Comment below. Flames or comments welcomed! :) Or Sparkie/Arnold will come devour you! Bye!**

**Thanks again for you three that reviewed! Your truth will be answered next chapter, OliviaAnnV!**


End file.
